It was one of those storms
by RestlessInsomniac
Summary: First in the it was series A lily James drabble. James finds Lily in a storm...


It was one of those storms. One of those storms that lasts all day. The kind, you must know it, that darkens the sky and always breaks out into a huge blast of thunder at the perfect time to make you want to go outside and scream your lungs out at the sky, getting soaked with the rain.

Yes, that was exactly what kind of storm it was. And Lily Evans was ignoring it. This ignorance was certainly taking its toll on her. It was taking all of her self control to restrain herself from sprinting straight outside, and she was starting to break. Of course, all of this was happening over the course of naught but a few seconds.

It started in the great hall. With an owl; though it was hardly that. This was a cool creature, it was calm and constant, it was hardly an animal at all. There was a feast before it, yet it did not eat. There was a first year poking it, yet it did not hoot. There was a girl who accidentally nicked him with her jagged, bitten nail while trying to remove the letter it had brought her, and a painful looking tag on its ear reading "Ministry of Magic", yet it did not flinch.

The girl was frightened. What had she done? What was wrong? Why would the ministry be sending her a letter? She wisely decided to leave the room, and read said letter in the entrance hall. It was brusque. It was short. It was thick. Too thick. It was two letters. And they were the worst two letters she could ever imagine receiving. The first was from the ministry.

Dear Miss Evans,

We regret to inform you of the death of your parents at the hands of a group of wizards who have come to be known as the "death eaters". Your presence is requested at the trial of one said wizard, who was found at your residence, on November 18. Your sister was spared, and a letter she requested be sent to you is enclosed.

My sincere apologies,

Mathanias Topthrie

Auror Department

The second letter was even harder for her to read, not only due to her tear blurred vision but because of what she knew it said.

Freak-

It is in this letter that I am finally issuing my ultimatum. So, here you go. You can be Lily. You can be my sister, and be content to live in a magic free world with me by your side. I can forgive you. The other choice is this. You can be freak. You can be the girl I used to live with and live in a magic world, and I will never be with you. Never. I will forever blame you for this, and you will forever know that. It's me or magic, Lils.

Now the rest of this is written as your older sister. The one, you know, who has been absent for the past 7 years of your life. I will never stop loving you. I can hate you, but I will always love you and I would do anything for you. I respect your decisions, even if they disappoint me.

Never hesitate to ask me for anything. I may not do it to your liking, but I will try, and I will never shun you and block you out. Feel free to communicate with me through normal ways, and I will be at your wedding no matter what. Probably to that Potter boy. I am always here. I will always let you mend my broken dishes, I will always let you into my home. But I know what you will choose, and although it pains me to do this, I must. I simply cannot be whom I used to when YOU have changed so much.

If you should choose the magic way of life, I will cease to be a sister. I will be a friend. I will be a "muggle" friend. And with that, I will proceed to honor a wish of mums. That you should be at my wedding. November 18. Longer letter later,

Petunia

P.S. Some things can never be forgiven Lily. Remember that. I will always hate you. With a fiery passion.

At the last line, she could no longer restrain herself. She ran outside. Into the stormy death of a night, and she screamed with energy she had not known was left in her, and then she collapsed. She collapsed into the waiting arms of James Potter. And oddly enough, she didn't mind a bit.

Yes, it was one of those storms. And James Potter was one of those guys who is always there to catch you.


End file.
